


Alderaanian at Heart

by Sweven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: A few months after the Battle of Endor Leia finally gets to visit the remaining Alderaanians on their new planet. AU post RotJ, plays fast and loose with canon. Some bits are from old EU and others are from the new canon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveronthetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveronthetree/gifts).



Leia was finally, _finally_ able to take a break from Republic affairs. Endor and the demise of the Emperor had happened a handful of months earlier and since then Leia had flitted around, from Endor to Coruscant, Coruscant to Yavin 4, to Corellia. She'd even stayed a few days on Nar Shaddaa. The last one had been mostly unpleasant and she'd appreciated Han's scoundrel ways quite a bit more at that point. She had been so busy that she'd nearly missed Evaan hailing her. In hindsight Leia thought the matter should have had top priority.

The Alderaanians had found a planet suitable for relocating. It was already inhabited by a species of aquatic sentients who luckily didn't mind sharing their space terribly. They mostly just wanted to be left alone apart from a few trade-agreements. Sebilia had been the last planet to be annexed by the Empire. The Empire had been after a rare mineral, something the natives, they called themselves the Egavite, had naturally quite resented. When they heard of the collapse of the Empire they'd taken up arms and had revolted. It had been drawn out and bloody. The Alderaanian flotilla heard the distress calls from the Imperials and decided to investigate. When the Alderaanians reached out to the Egavite with supplies and bacta tanks they had been understandably suspicious. A fragile peace had been formed between them during the revolution and by the time the Imperials were in custody or had fled the Alderaanians had grown comfortable on the planet. The natives had a set of traditions that dictated that when offered help you must repay the favour in kind. The Egavite had debated endlessly but in the end agreed that a part of the land was to be given to the Alderaanians. The flotilla had unanimously accepted. This new planet wasn't Alderaan but oh it was lovely.

The whole situation reminded her of the relationship between the Naboo and the Gungans. Since the fall of the Empire Leia had finally been able to read up on the parts of Galactic history the Emperor would have preferred to cover up, including the whirlwind romance of her parents. Not many records still existed or had even existed in the first place and many details had been hidden away in sealed records. Bail and Breha knew much of everything but they didn't know everything and even Alderaanian databanks hadn't escaped the Emperor's censure. Apart from her personal interest in the history and similarities of Naboo and Alderaan, Leia was eager to do anything to avoid the New Republic falling into the same pitfalls as the Old Republic had. Shaking her head Leia cleared her thoughts, she'd spent most of her time during hyperspace travel with her head in ancient datapads, seeing similarities everywhere was par for the course these days. A new era was ahead and as fascinating and terrible as the past was, Leia was hopeful for the future.

This new planet would be their new home and Leia had never seen it. Evaan talked of it over the holo in loving words but Leia could hear that it stung that their princess, the last of her house, hadn't been to see it yet. She also knew that Evaan realised the role Leia had played in making the galaxy safe again. It didn't matter though. When Evaan had called to inform her of the move to Sebilia no expectations had been voiced, no demands. She'd been formal as always, a ghost of a smile on her lips as she'd recounted the latest struggles with the citizens or the land it self, but nothing compared to the warmth Leia knew she could encompass in person.

Leia was worried. She was en route to see the conclave now and desperately hoped that she'd be able to fit into the plans for rebuilding somehow but at the same time she was painfully aware of her responsibilities for the Republic. How she'd dedicate her time in the future was unclear to her and the fear of falling short was creeping in on her. On the bright side she would get to see other Alderaanians and especially Evaan again. It was a prospect Leia on one hand greatly looked forward to and on the other it made her stomach drop. The anticipation felt like a swirling ball of butterflies in her stomach and she both relished it and felt uncomfortable by the intensity of the emotion. She and Evaan had kept in contact since their adventures on Naboo and Leia knew that her people were well, but getting the short version over a holo or sending letters via a datapad was very different from being there herself. Evaan was a member of the Council and Leia trusted her with her own life as well as with the lives of all remaining Alderaanians. Regardless, Leia looked forward to seeing the plans for the conclave herself.

 

* * *

 

Han entered the room, chuckling at the sight of her holding a datapad and, lost in thought, staring at the wall instead of the screen. "Hey Princess, look alive. We're almost breaking atmosphere. Chewie's prepping for landing right now."

Leia met his gaze, chewing slightly on her lip. "Thank you, Han. I'll be right out." He shot her a curious glance but caught himself before inquiring. He'd never met Evaan but he knew that Leia held her in high regard and that the princess always had a slightly dreamy look on her face when the two had spoken.

 

* * *

  

The landing went smoothly as always. Leia was still impressed that the Millenium Falcon held together but she'd learned her lesson when it came to trusting the vessel as well as Han and Chewie's repairmanship. Be that as it was, she couldn't help but shake her head when a metal bit fell off the undercarriage when they exited the Falcon.

"Ahh, bantha dung, we need that!", Han exclaimed as he investigated. Princess, we're going to need to stay with her and fix this, you go do your thing." He waved at her, attention already focused on the Falcon and the repairs at hand. Chewie roared and ducked inside the Falcon again.

Leia turned towards the welcoming committee standing at attention. It was comprised of three people, two officers flanking Evaan Verlaine. All of them were impeccably dressed in traditional Alderaanian garb and the two officers saluted as Leia walked towards them. Evaan on the other hand still looked at Han in blatant disbelief, hardly able to tear her stare away from the pilot until Leia was right in front of them.

"Evaan, are you alright?", Leia asked, brows pulled together in concern.

Evaan visibly snapped to attention. "Sorry Your Highness, I meant no disrespect. It's just..." Evaan trailed off before meeting Leia's eyes. "You came here in _that_? Is _this_ the state of the Republic?" The outrage in her voice was tangible and Leia had to admit that it didn't exactly look good.

"The Falcon is sturdier than she looks, just like the Republic. Not to worry my friend, I was perfectly safe." Leia smiled and gave her friend a light hug. She could feel Evaan relax a fraction with the touch but the woman drew back quickly. Evaan had always insisted on keeping her at arms length, something Leia both understood and grieved.

"Ma'am, please follow me. I'll show you to your rooms, the meeting is not for another few hours." Evaan still looked a bit concerned, but with a last glance towards the Falcon and her crew she turned and led Leia out of the hangar. The two guards fell in behind Leia, close enough that they provided a sense of security but far enough away that they didn't seem intrusive.

"I'm excited to see the planet. All the things you've told me about it; it seems perfect." Leia hooked her arm in Evaan's and slowed the pace slightly. "I'm eager to hear about the rebuilding plans, but I'd like to see a bit of the place before if possible?"

"Oh... Of course Your Majesty." Evaan thought about it for a minute and then looked down at the shorter woman. "Oh, I know the perfect spot. It's a bit of a walk though, we don't have many hoverbikes available yet. Come, this way Princess!" Excitedly Evaan pulled Leia back to the corridor they'd just passed through moments before and took a different turn. The spaceport was sprawling already, a mass of twisted corridors and hangars. Leia thought that was a good sign.

"Oh Evaan, must we have this conversation again? I'm not exactly functioning as princess anymore, won't you call me Leia?" Leia sighed as they walked past a beautiful glass pane. The spaceport was Alderaanian to the core, her heart ached slightly at the familiarity of it all. "You're one of our leaders now, you shouldn't feel obligated to call me by ancient titles."

"Tradition is all we have, Your Highness. Much has been lost, I see no reason to lose more." Evaan gave Leia a tight-lipped smile as they walked through a doorway. "Here, look Princess. This structure was the first one built on Sebelia. We hadn't even finalised the agreement with the Egavite when we started, the plan was to tear it down if the deal fell through. This is the main market in the conclave, there are several smaller markets out in the city, but at the moment most trades are made here." They were standing on the floor of a huge room. Close by were massive staircases leading up to an elevated platform. The sun streamed down through a circular glass ceiling far above them and plants were growing on the sides of the room. "It doubles as a greenhouse.", Evaan explained, smiling at the wonder visible on Leia's face. "Farmers are growing and trading in the same room. It won't be this way forever of course, eventually we hope to have many times this amount of produce, but for now the vegetables we grow in this greenhouse reduces the support we need from the Republic significantly." They walked up the stairs and the volume of noise increased with each step.

As they reached the top of the steps Leia gasped and hugged Evaan's arm tighter. The sight that met her was vibrant and full of life and for the first time since arriving Leia felt the worry she carried lessen. She realised that yes. Alderaan was gone. It was terrible and awful and the wound would stay with her forever but the Alderaanians were still here. As long as the people survived Alderaan would never be truly gone. Evaan smiled at her and the warmth in her eyes reassured Leia that she too had had that revelation at some point.

"Come Princess. Let's continue." Evaan began escorting Leia across the market. After a few minutes the traders started noticing them. All of them were used to the sight of Evaan but a reverent silence spread across the platform as they realised who she was walking with. The off-world traders who kept trying to buy or sell their wares were quietly silenced. A few people started humming or singing softly and soon all of the Alderaanians on the platform had joined in. Leia recognized the song as an ancient Alderaanian hymn about love and bravery, one that was often used after the passing of a loved one to signify both grief, love for the lost, and hope for the future. Softly she began singing as well, closing her eyes and basking in the sense of community and warmth surrounding her. She could hear Evaan humming besides her and clung to her arm, glad she had the support.

As the song came to an end Leia opened her eyes and looked at the faces surrounding her. Some smiled and waved, others were tearful, and others again seemed lost in thought. The crowd slowly dissipated and the market quickly went back to it's previous loud state. Evaan gently led her through the mass of people and down the stairs on the opposite site of the door where they entered. Only when they were almost at the exit Evaan broke the comfortable silence. "This actually wasn't what I wanted to show you. But... I'm glad we came here. Do you see now, Your Majesty? Being able to evocate such a response simply by being here isn't something we can replicate. We need you. "

Leia nodded thoughtfully. She knew that the monarchy was important to Alderaan but she was beginning to realise how out of touch she were with her people. The war and the Rebellion had overshadowed everything and she was in no way ready to give up her role in the New Republic. But... On the other hand she couldn't leave the Alderaanians to themselves either. Her train of thought was interrupted when they exited the spaceport.

"Oh..." Leia looked out at the landscape unfolding in front of them. Behind the beginnings of the city, far away in the horizon there were mountains with their tips in the clouds, rolling green and yellow hills and blue-green lakes in the distance and the air smelled wonderful. It had a crisp tang to it, like the air on a wintry day despite the green imagery around them. Leia took a deep breath and the sharp wind untangled a handful of strands from her buns. Gazing out into the horizon she could see why her people would find themselves at home here. She smiled at Evaan. "Is it always this windy here?"

Evaan laughed and gently tucked a few of the wilder hair strands back behind Leia's buns. "Almost always my Queen. You'll get used to it, I'm sure." They walked down a long flight of stairs to the road. Buildings were being constructed all around them, circular designs as was customary for Alderaan though not entirely Alderaanian Leia thought. As they walked Evaan explained the purpose of each building, who had designed the layout of the city, why they'd chosen this particular site for it and much else. Leia knew of the architect, before the destruction of Alderaan he had designed many buildings on both Alderaan and Coruscant. She hadn't heard of him since and she thought he had perished at Tarkin's hand, but she was glad to have been wrong.

 

* * *

 

Evaan hadn't lied; the walk was indeed rather long. Leia didn't mind though, seeing the building process and greeting the people on the road was been gratifying. Evaan was beaming as well, Leia didn't remember ever seeing her friend this exuberant and at ease. She was clearly beloved by the citizens as well; she seemed to know everyone they encountered and know everyone's business. A few people brought up issues and Evaan dutifully took note and made promises to get back to them with a solution if one didn't make itself available presently. After one such encounter Evaan looked at Leia curiously.

"What is it Your Majesty?", she asked while offering her arm to Leia again.

"You seem at ease here my friend. I see a lot of my mother's teachings in you.", Leia answered. "It's good. That a part of her is preserved like this. I was always more my like my father than my mother." A sadness tinged the words and Leia had to look away from Evaan's eyes, softened by her words.

"I... thank you. Queen Breha has always been a great source of inspiration for me. I was fortunate to have been taught by her and I'm flattered that you think this highly of me, but do not sell yourself short my Queen. You're more like your mother than you might think." Evaan tugged a bit on Leia's arm and they started walking at a leisurely pace. "Now on that note, we're almost there."

Curious, Leia tried to figure out what Evaan had wanted to show her, but the road they were on seemed ordinary and unfinished like most other structures they'd passed on the way here. They turned a corner and Leia suddenly understood.

They stood in a circular garden, framed by buildings at the edge. The buildings were clearly apartment sections, children were playing on the balconies and adults were tending to various homely tasks. It was vibrantly alive with people. There were fewer people in the garden itself though it was clearly a well loved space. Intricately cut bushes and beautiful plants were growing in lots of different shapes, small sculptures were scattered in nooks and crannies, and glittering bricks covered the walkway. There were benches and open areas for playing games or smaller gatherings and Leia saw a few small children bathing in the water fountains. They headed towards the center of the garden and Leia admired the effort that had been put into making this public place both useful and beautiful.

As they walked closer to the center the noise from the rest of the garden became almost nonexistent and Leia thought that there might be a sound dampening field around the center. She was able to make out the form of a larger sculpture. Light, water, and synthstone of many colours helped create a stunning picture that resembled traditional Alderaanian art strongly, but as with the architecture in the rest of the city there was something different about it. It wasn't all Alderaanian but Leia couldn't put her finger on what was off. Seeing her confusion, Evaan helpfully explained.

"It's mostly inspired by Alderaan as you see. But... Living on the flotilla made us realise that we wouldn't ever get the Alderaanian lifestyle back when we were up there, not really. We weren't made for life in space. We have each other and our traditions and we realised that we needed to adjust our whole existence and culture to life in space and it was a sour revelation. We thought that... that if we got a new planet we would be able to go on as if Alderaan was never destroyed but... We found that we needed to reinvent life anyway. Life on Sebilia isn't like life was on Alderaan and it never will be." Evaan looked wistfully at the sculpture. "I'm not belittling what we have here, far from it. I'm just saying that... the road to this place has been a long one." Evaan fell silent and Leia looked at her surroundings in a new light and with new understanding. She had struggled with the loss of Alderaan herself and though her journey had been much different than that of her people on the flotilla, she could empathise.

"This is the Garden of Acceptance", Evaan continued, voice slightly gritty and eyes a bit shinier than before. "It's meant to be a place of contemplation, of grief but also of hope. We cannot allow our loss to consume us but we refuse to leave our ancestry behind or let the destruction of our homeworld be forgotten."

Leia nodded and they stood in tranquil silence for a while until finally Evaan spoke softly.

"Come my Queen. There's more." They walked to the other side of the sculpture, their guards still hovering in the background, trying hard to be unnoticed. Even from this distance Leia could feel the turmoil of the emotions they were hiding so well. She didn't need to see the almost-tears on Evaan's face to feel her grief either.

"Here." They stopped by a small plaque elevated on a simple stand. Evaan gestured towards it and Leia bent closer.

 

_In memory of Alderaan and all its people who perished by Imperial hand. May they be remembered forever._

 

A smaller type beneath it said:

 

_Our eternal gratitude to the family of Organa who kept us safe through the darkest years until the final day._

 

"We are grateful Your Highness, for all your parents and you did. Not many planets managed to maintain the integrity Alderaan did during the Emperor's rule. We escaped corruption and worked constantly to make a difference. Fighting in both the Senate and the Rebellion took bravery and skill beyond measure." Evaan smiled softly at Leia and pretended not to see the tears gathering in her eyes. "Now my Princess, we should go. The meeting will start shortly." Glad of the change of subject Leia wiped her eyes and nodded sharply.

 

* * *

  

The meeting was held in a simple room without decorations or elaborate architecture. It was clear to Leia that it was one of the first structures that had been built on the surface, a room more for planning than for comfort. There was a large table in the middle of the room covered with datapads and paper with lists and maps. Only two people were present, both of them arguing about trading routes over a datapad. Evaan cleared her throat and they both snapped to attention.

"Her Majesty, the Princess Leia Organa." The introduction seemed a bit redundant, as did the bows and humbled greetings but a lifetime of royal proceedings had taught Leia nothing if not patience.

Evaan introduced the Alderaanians who made up the council. Herself of course, as had been the case since their Naboo exploits. Regent Administrator Eglyn Valmor who was in charge of what would traditionally have been considered Leia's role as Queen bowed deeply.

Sonoda a man Leia hadn't met before, was the newly appointed general. Alderaan was of course still mostly pacifist, Evaan explained, but if nothing else the war had taught them that they needed to take care of their own. Sonoda gave off an air of him being intensely uncomfortable that Leia with surprise sensed that she could attribute to herself. Looking closer Leia concluded that he was afraid of her judging him for taking up arms. Her? Leia chuckled, made eye contact with the general, and patted the blaster holstered at her hip. He tensed up slightly but then turned a lovely shade of red as he understood her meaning. At least he seemed to relax a bit more after that. Evaan hid a smile as she watched the exchange.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later Leia felt very well informed with the going-ons of the plans for Sebilia. The Council was like a well-oiled machine spearheaded by Valmor, each of them knew the others strengths and weaknesses. They weren't afraid to rethink the Alderaanian customs but they were careful and respectful with every change. No stone was left unturned but their attention wasn't split in a million different directions, something Leia appreciated. She remembered the farce of the Republic Senate from her teenage years. Leia thought the three Council members had a firm grasp on what needed to be done and in which order, and she'd seen on the walk to the meeting that they, or well at least Evaan, had established a solid rapport with the citizens. All in all the Princess was very satisfied with what she saw.

As the meeting drew to a close Leia gathered up her courage. Clearing her throat she started speaking, voice wavering slightly.

"Council members. I have been thinking of a way to bring this up for a while now. Alderaan is beyond important to me and her citizens deserve their Queen's undivided attention. As such I have reached a decision. I cannot be the Queen you need me to be. I wish to abdicate." The room erupted with noise and Leia held up her hands. Raising her voice she half-yelled over the noise, commanding voice cutting through the ruckus easily. "Not immediately! My friends, calm yourselves. I don't mean to abandon you in the midst of this period of change. When the dust has settled and we all agree that the conclave is stable, then I wish to take my leave of the throne. Not before." The three Council members looked various shades of surprised. During the meeting they'd briefly touched on the subject of the regent and Leia had realised that they'd assumed that she would abandon her duties in the Republic in favour of ruling her people.

"The Organas haven't always been the ruling family on Alderaan. House Thul has survivors, many of whom would be suited for the throne. While House Ulgo no longer exists by that name the descendants could easily have a claim to regency as well. Even the Verlaines sat in the Palace for a while, as did many others. Alderaan has many citizens who could very well be elected Queen, some could even make the case that they're a better fit than me. Organa blood doesn't flow in my veins after all." Evaan started to protest but Leia cut her off quickly. "I don't contest that I am indeed an Organa, body and spirit both, I would never do that. My point is this; another regent can be and will be elected. It won't be the first or the last time the regent House is exchanged for another. Let me be the Last Princess of Alderaan, but elect a First Queen of Sebilia. The people will need her."

Leia ended her speech and silence spread through the room. Evaan looked like she might faint any second now, Valmor was deep in thought but Leia sensed that she might have gotten through to her. General Sonoda just seemed vaguely nervous at the idea of such a change.

"This might not be the worst idea. We could look to Naboo, they have elected their Queens by democratic process for eons." Valmor mused as she looked over a calendar. "I think around... here...", she pointed to a date a year in the future, "... would be plausible?"

Leia nodded and smiled at the older Alderaanian. "That would be very suitable."

"No it wouldn't!", Evaan said forcefully. "You're our Queen! You can't abdicate!"

"Evaan, with all due respect to you and the rest of the Council, this isn't your decision.", Leia spoke gently but left no doubt that this was not a matter to be discussed. "I trust the Council to take care of the needs of all Alderaanians, but I cannot with good conscience be both your Queen and help create the fundament for the New Republic. I owe it to our people to serve them in the best way possible and the best way simply isn't by being here."

Evaan stiffened and Leia was sad to see her friend withdraw emotionally. A moment of silence passed and then Evaan spoke with very little inflection in her voice. "As you wish Princess Organa." A short bow punctuated the sentence and the matter was settled.

 

* * *

 

 The walk from the Council chamber to Leia's rooms was short and uncomfortable. Evaan still offered her arm and told Leia about the places they came across but the friendly feeling from earlier had all but vanished.

"Dinner will be served soon. Will the crew from your ship join you?" Evaan asked cooly.

"I... I'll ask them.", Leia activated her comm-link and hailed Han. "Han? Will you and Chewie join us for dinner? I expect the food will be the closest thing to a proper meal as you've had for days." The jab was a bit more humourless than Leia had aimed for, but Han answered with a bark of laughter regardless.

"Thanks Princess but we'll pass. We found this fantastic dive bar and man, you never told me that Alderaanians would be able to keep up with Chewie in a drinking contest?? We'll see you tomorrow!" The bar was loud and almost drowned out Han's voice but Leia got the gist. Laughing, she shook her head.

"They're too busy having fun apparently." Leia smiled at Evaan who merely nodded slightly and turned to leave.

"Enjoy your dinner Ma'am. I know it will be exquisite."

"Wait, Evaan!", Leia exclaimed and gently put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Won't you join me? Eating alone would be dreary especially since it has been so long since we got to spend some time together, just the two of us."

Evaan hesitated but then her tightly knit brows relaxed and she replied softly. "Of course, Your Majesty. I'd be delighted to join you."

 

* * *

 

 Dinner was delicious of course. Leia noticed that even the food bore semblance to Alderaanian cuisine but with a new twist. During dinner the conversation flowed easier than it had on their walk and Leia began to feel at ease again. The passion on Evaan's face when they talked of Sebilia was palpable and they swapped stories of the last few years. Leia told Evaan of Luke and their blood relation and her friend was visibly astounded. "You and _Luke Skywalker_? Truly? He's a Jedi is he not? Is that why you wish to abdicate, to become a Jedi as well?" There was a tang of bitterness in her voice at the end, but she was sincere in her questions.

Leia shook her head slightly. "I'm Force Sensitive but I don't think I'll become a Jedi like Luke. The Force itself is magnificent but to wield it in his way? To be bound by the rigidity of his Order? No." Evaan looked confused and Leia couldn't blame her. She hadn't know all that much of the internal going ons in the Jedi Order herself until Luke had explained it to her. He'd been so excited for her to join him, for her to live by his Code. "The Jedi weren't allowed to form attachments. They were encouraged to be compassionate but to form bonds of love as you and I understand them was frowned upon and could even lead to expulsion from the Order." Luke had been devastated at her rejection but she knew he understood. It wasn't that he had wanted her to be a Jedi as much as him just wanting to share that part of his life with someone. "Luke has talked of restructuring the Order, rebuilding it in his own way instead of trying to imitate the Order he's read about in holocrons and codex. I'm more partial to that vision but right now I can't be a part of it. Besides I'll be busy rebuilding the Republic. I'll leave Luke to decide the fate of the Jedi Order."

Evaan mulled over her words. "I've always heard wonderful things of the Jedi but I suppose they can't have been right about everything. Cutting yourself off from attachments sounds... close to impossible." Leia caught Evaan's eyes and nodded in understanding. For a fleeting moment Evaan looked like she might say something. Before Leia could determine what it could have been, the eye contact was broken as Evaan got up and walked to a cabinet holding a multitude of flasks. "Wine, Princess? It was a gift from a Corellian diplomat, he was _most_ generous. I think he hoped to get some Alderaanian wine from us." She smirked and continued. "One day, the flask of Sebilian wine he got will be valuable as well. Besides, it only seemed proper, he _did_ wish to invest in our wine fields." Leia laughed and accepted the glass Evaan handed her, her fingers slightly grazing over Evaan's. They both lingered and Leia relished the moment. The room was warm and welcoming and the two women both felt the slight tension in the air. Evaan started moving towards her own chair but reconsidered and sat down next to Leia, hands folded in her lap. Without meeting her eyes Evaan asked a question that clearly had been on her mind.

"Will you come to visit when you're no longer our regent? This isn't Alderaan, you won't have anything tying you to this place..." Leia reached for the other woman's hands, holding them gently as she spoke.

"My dear friend, of course I will. Alderaanians are my people, me not being the Queen doesn't change that I am one of you. How can you even ask a question like that?"

Embarrassment reddened Evaan's cheeks as she answered. "You never visited us on the flotilla, you have no desire to lead us. It just seemed like... like you were distancing yourself from us. You found your brother, you have Han and Chewbacca and a whole array of friends and allies now. This is the first time any of us has seen you in years, how can I _not_ ask this question?" As she spoke, Evaan became more and more agitated and again Leia came to realise how badly she'd neglected her people.

"I see... I've been caught up in the middle of a war Evaan. I never meant to abandon you or our people, I just... I knew they were in capable hands and I trusted you and Valmor to lead them. Which you _have_. To the fullest extent and beyond my wildest dreams!" With one hand Leia gently touched Evaan's cheek, encouraging her to look her in the eye, to see her earnestness. "Truly I never meant to disappoint or hurt you and I'm sorry that I failed. I promise you, I'm Alderaanian through and through and I'll always serve my people faithfully as a Senator or... or whichever way I possibly can. Please understand." Evaan searched Leia's face and appeared to find the reassurance she needed. She nodded and covered the hand on her cheek with her own. Leia continued less agitated but no less genuine. "You are very dear to me Evaan. I hope you know that."

The duo sat closely together gazed at each other for a moment until Evaan slowly lowered their hands. "You're very dear to me as well, Ma'am. As more than my regent ... and more than a friend." She attempted a nervous smile and Leia gave an exasperated chuckle.

"Oh Evaan. At this point I think we're beyond overstepping protocol; dispense with the niceties please." Before Evaan could protest, Leia moved to close the distance between them, hesitating a fraction of an inch before their lips met. Cheeks growing hotter by the second Evaan eagerly leant in and pressed their lips together.

It lasted a few seconds nothing more, but Leia thought it might as well have been an eternity. The touch was soft and sweet, more innocent than the kisses she had shared with both Han and Luke, and she wanted desperately for it to continue and grow. Opening her eyes she stared into Evaan's amber eyes, wondering how she could have stayed away from the woman for four years and she decided that whatever came next, such a separation would never happen again.

"Leia..." Evaan whispered reverently, her eyes wide, as though this was the first time she spoke the name. A delighted laughter escaped Leia and then she tangled her hand in Evaan's hair and kissed her again.

 

* * *

 

The next day Evaan escorted Leia back to the Millenium Falcon, arms interlocked and with a new spring in both the women's step. Han and Chewie looked rather like when they'd been dragged out of the worst bar on Nar Shaddaa and waved half-heartedly at Leia when the four Alderaanians arrived, their guards still keeping a tactful distance.

"My Princess, this is farewell for now." Evaan let go of Leia's arm and bowed slightly. "Visit again soon, it was lovely to see you again." Smiling Evaan straightened her back again and stepped ever so slightly closer.

"Madame Verlaine, indeed it has been a pleasure and don't worry I will return." Leia winked at Evaan and stood on tiptoes to reach the taller woman's lips. They shared a fleeting kiss before breaking apart smiling.

"I'll come back soon." Leia turned to the Falcon and walked away. As she was walking up the ramp she turned slightly and called out. "By the way Evaan... Red looks good on you." With a merry laughter Leia disappeared into the Falcon and Evaan was left smiling with cheeks burning a furious red.

 


End file.
